


Forget the Time and Dance Away!

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anachronistic, Clothing Porn, Dancing, Festivals, Gen, Humor, Japanese Culture, Joui 4, Joui War, Yosakoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Joui 4 + Yosakoi = Awesome and Funny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaki_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaki_c/gifts), [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts), [nefelibatx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefelibatx/gifts), [deargodwhatisthatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/gifts).



> For those who don't know what the _yosakoi_ dance is like, it's sorta a mix between traditional Japanese and modern dancing, often performed by large groups in colorful clothing. You can look up some videos on YouTube, it's pretty awesome stuff (personally my favorite dance group is Maika). _Yosakoi_ was invented in 1954, but since Gintama is one huge pot of Anachronism Stew anyway, so I guess we can let that pass… right?
> 
> Title: Adapted from GARNiDELiA song Gokuraku Jodo.

Takasugi took another long sip from his already half empty water bottle. His calves were throbbing, his hair damp from sweat, his breath uneven and his voice lightly hoarse from shouting, but he didn't mind; all this activity was a far cry from the fighting he took part in on a regular basis. Much to everyone's surprise, the seemingly serious and joyless Takasugi saw no problem with his and his three closest friends' agreeing to this  _yosakoi_  team's request to temporarily fill in for four dancers unable to participate due to personal matters. He only wanted to uplift his spirit somehow after all the hardship and losses he had been through, and prepare himself for what was to come.

It was their last rehearsal before their performance at a summer festival, and so far everything had gone quite well. They were taking a short break, and Takasugi watched other dancers chilling and conversing around him, all dressed in colorful yukata outfits that came up to their knees - his reached his calves, and Gintoki, never missing up the chance to taunt him about his height, teased him relentlessly every break they had. Speaking of Gintoki, he was behind him prattling nonsense about how strawberry milk never made him miss a step, while Sakamoto was next to him rattling his pair of  _naruko_  laughing nonstop. It was starting to tick Takasugi off, so he left his spot, hoping to join with someone less annoying. Then he saw Katsura talking with a group of other dancers, and he stopped dead in his track.

Takasugi had always found Katsura stunning, but never quite as  _glorious_  as that night, in his  _yosakoi_  garb consisting of a bright red yukata and matching bandana, much like Takasugi's own - unlike what most people believed, Katsura  _did_  look good in red. He even wore his long hair in a high ponytail. Even more breathtaking was he as he danced, every step, every swing of his sleeves, every clap of his  _naruko,_  every passionate shout enthusiastic, precise and powerful. It was as if he stood out from the crowd even though he didn't mean it. He looked great even now as he relaxed and chatted with fellow dancers, fanning himself with the paper fan he kept strapped in his obi, chest visibly heaving from heavy breathing, skin damp with sweat and in a bronze shade under the light from the red lanterns. Takasugi found himself overcome with desire, and he didn't dare take another step lest he collapse and melt into a puddle then and there.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Gintoki's yelling, "Hey shortstack, didn't you hear what the instructor said? From the top! Don't wory, just this one and then we're good to go, so you can check out Zura's ass all you want."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" said man rebutted, and the entire ensemble broke down in laughter until the instructor shut them up.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with an idea of present-day Zura disguising as a _yosakoi_ dancer which evolved into this, lol. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
